Short Cake
by FrostedPavement
Summary: Between your parents dying and pretty much having no friends as you start High School, you find yourself dealing with extreme depression problems and shutting out the world around you, along with everyone in it. Shit starts to get real when you meet Levi, a bad ass older guy who knows what you're dealing with in more ways than just being short.
1. Floor Popcorn

**Hello~! Not sure how long this whole thing is going to be, I'm planning on stretching it out as much as I can though xD We're in for a journey! Now, let me start off by saying that quite a bit of this story has been drawn from personal experience, so a few parts in this story may be a bit hard for me to describe but I'll try my best! The rating will probably be kept at T, but we'll see where that goes. Also sorry for the older readers, but you'll be pretty young in all of this haha.**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Chapter One- Floor Popcorn.**

"_, Come on. It's nearly been a month. Time to get out." You hear the gruff voice of your Grandfather Pixis chime with false happiness from behind your closed bed room door. Every ounce of his pleasant being was focused on prying you, his precious Granddaughter, out of bed.

_A month. That's all._

You shift in your bed, pulling the thick covers over your unkempt head of hair. You sunk deeper in the soft, cushy pillows, taking in the delightful scent of the fresh fabric beneath you. Never had your bed felt more comfortable. Never had sleep sounded so good.

You heard the door open, sounding like old, creaking bones. The weight of your bed titled to one side as Pixis sat at your feet.

"Get up." He said, his voice more somber than before. Obviously being his normal lighthearted self was getting him nowhere with you. You groan in annoyance, turning to face him. Your expression softened once you saw the look on his face. Pure perturbation.

"I'm worried about you, _" Said the man, his distressed features turning towards you. You hated seeing your Grandfather this way. You hated yourself for being one of the reasons behind his woebegone appearance. He was always such a jolly, beatific man. With sunshine blushing in his high cheekbones.

Now he carried stony-faced, which he would try his best to hide from you. Though at times, it would be too difficult for him to do.

You didn't look so hot yourself. Your scruffy (h/c) hair fell over your face in vicious tangles that you couldn't be bothered to comb out. Moonless, palatinate purple circles lay underneath your eyes, swollen and red from lack of sleep and crying. Your once lush and vibrant skin was beginning to lose it's fair glow. You felt like a stuffed rag-doll that someone had left up in their attic, to simply be alone and collect dust as the days flew by like shooting stars.

"I'm fine." You practically hiss, though you hadn't meant for it to come out that way. Pixis simply stared at you, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe you."

"Please just let me sleep."

"No." The old man stated, smoothing out his prim gray mustache that sat so finely upon his upperlip. "How about we go see a movie? Then we can go to Olive Garden." Pixis gently shook your left leg "Come on, _. You can't stay in here for ever."

You cringed at the mention of food. You haven't had the appetite to eat anything at all, there fore you were losing weight at a drastic pace. This didn't go unnoticed by your Grandfather.

_But hey, come to think of it, breadsticks didn't sound all that bad._

You forced yourself up, your aching head pounding like thunder inside of your skull. You glanced up at your Grandfather.

"...Can I pick the movie?" You ask quietly and politely. Pixis smiled at you, ruffling your already bedraggled hair.

"Of course dear. Now get dressed." Said your Grandfather, his weight shifting off your bed and out by your door frame. A loud knock could be heard from downstairs.

"Be right back, hurry up and get dressed. Okay?"

"Okay."

You threw open your closet door, stepping inside the small, dark space. You picked through the mess of clothes to find something decent to wear. It had been awhile since you went shopping, you were so short that you could still wear clothes that you got a few years ago. Yup, mighty you, standing at only 4'11'' tall.

You hated being so short. You felt meek, voiceless. People would take one look at you and laugh, never listening to anything you had to say.

You decided on an oversized, black green day hoodie, and pair of blue jeans that hugged against your legs. You grabbed a pair of furry, Eskimo looking boots, shoving them over your tiny feet.

You put your hair up into a tousled bun before turning around, getting a good look at yourself in the full-view body mirror that hung ever so nicely against your closet door. You made a face.

"I look like hell." You thought to yourself, tightening up your bun so that it sat just beside your right ear. But hey, it's not like you really care what you looked like. You always felt as though you had more important things to focus on than your looks. Because really, why bother? Yourself was fine with the way you looked, and that was pretty much the only person you felt the need to impress.

Who gives a shit.

You hopped into the spinning chair beside your desktop, opening up your browser. You decided to check your deviantART account real quick before heading down stairs. You loved to draw and write, it was your passion. You wrote poems, short stories, drew comics and OCs. It was one of the things that truly brought you joy in life, even if you weren't the best at it (in your opinion.) Though everyone around you had commented on how much talent you had, you never found yourself believing them.

Because really, you felt as if you were nothing compared to the dexterous, masterly gift that many of the artist or writers possessed on deviantART, or anywhere else. From your view, you didn't even come close.

And that was okay, because you still had fun on the website. You still had fun expressing who you were on so many different websites. You loved the giddy feeling you got before posting a new picture or story. You couldn't quite do that in real life. It made you feel alive.

Strange, most people would find that silly.

You quietly walk downstairs. Not because you were trying to be sneaky or anything, you were just so small that you barely made any noise with each step you took.

"Is she okay?" You hear a rather charming male voice say, flowing tiny music-notes into your ear. The words made you blink in confusion, you recognized that voice. It was Erwin Smith, the young man who came and worked for your Grandfather around the house every now and then. He was a junior in High School at the moment, three years older than you were. Erwin was also probably the closest person you had to a friend.

Erwin was a very handsome guy. Fair skin, trim, honey-comb blonde hair, sky blue eyes, muscular body. All of that coupled with his kindness made him pretty popular with the ladies.

You didn't like him like that though. Hell, sometimes you didn't like him at all, but he was your friend.

You stopped in your tracks, listening in on the conversation between Erwin and your Grandfather. You assumed it was about you.

And you were right.

"I'm afraid, not at all." Pixis said, his voice stern. "But we're both trying our best. We're actually going to the movies. Want to come, son?"

"Nah, I've got work at 7. I was just coming by to check on her." Erwin paused, taking a deep breathe before continuing. "Man, I can't believe she lost both of her parents at once...I just...I don't know." He ran a hand threw his sunny hair, trying to calm himself. "I don't know how to help her. There's nothing I can say that will make her feel any better."

You felt your heart drop down low into your stomach.

_Say it like it is, Erwin._

Yes, that's why you've been cooped up in your room like a hen, staring at the many quiet faces of the posters on your wall. That's why you haven't been eating, or sleeping correctly. Why your face was normally stained with dried tears, and why you'd been lashing out at nearly every person who spoke to you.

Your parents had been killed-off by a drunk driver. Murdered. Gone. Never coming back, ever.

And today marked the first month without them.

_It wasn't fair. _

Erwin was right, nothing anyone could say would ever change what had happen. You would wake up every morning for years to come, dried mouth and burning eyes. The trimming pain of tiny glass shards and razor blades flooding your already fractured heart.

Hoping that you'd walk into the kitchen and find your Mom making pancakes and your Dad reading the paper.

But no, a simple "It'll be okay,_" would not make that happen. You were honestly tired of hearing that.

"I know. We're all barely getting by..." Pixis said lowly. "...But, _ is a strong girl. She'll be okay."

"Psh, thanks papa." You scoffed in your head, continuing to walk down the many steps of the white staircase, eventually meeting with your Grandfather and Erwin. Both towered over you in height comparison.

Erwin smiled brightly at you, leaning down a bit, his hands resting on his knee's. He then reached one of those brawny hands out to pinch your cheek. "Hey, Shortcake."

Ah, there it was. Classic Erwin.

"Hi." You said dryly, shoving your hands into the open pockets of your hoodie. You glanced up at him with heavy eye lids. Your lack of sleep being glaringly obvious, but Erwin chose not to comment on it.

"Going to the movies?" Asked the beachy blonde in a pitched voice, talking to you as though you were a little kid, which you were use to by now. You felt as though Erwin tried really hard to be some sort of big brother figure towards you.

A little too hard.

"Yeah, I am."

"Whatcha seeing?"

"Don't know."

"She hasn't been out of her room long enough to know what's even playing. I swear, she'd stay up their her whole entire life if she could." Pixis teased, putting his hand on your shoulder.

_Is that an option, Grandpa?_

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." Erwin beamed, waving at you. The happy white sparkle in his light blue eyes shone like rare pearls floating through the ocean in the mouths of clams.

"God, what's he so damn happy about?" You found yourself bitterly thinking.

"Yeah, see you later." You say. Pixis patted Erwin on the back, hard.

"Take care, son."

Not long after your departure with Erwin, you were sitting in the leather chair of your Grandfathers car, playing games on your phone as he drove you up to the movie theaters. You hopped out of the passengers seat, walking with your Grandfather up to the movie boards to see what was playing.

"Pompeii looks pretty cool." You offer, wanting to see something your Grandfather would enjoy as well. He nodded down at you, handing you a twenty dollar bill.

"Pompeii it is then! I'll get our tickets, get yourself what ever snacks you want. Don't spoil your appetite though, we're eating after this!" Pixis beamed. You look down at your money, giving your Grandfather a small smile.

"Thank you. You're really sweet." You say, giving him a hug. He returned the hug and the smile, satisfied to see that he had made you happy.

That was all he had ever wanted to do.

You walk into the theaters, running up to the concession stand. You bought popcorn, M&amp;Ms and a large drink for yourself. Food, man.

You gave the cashier your money, managing to carry your snacks in your small arms.

You glanced up at tall ceiling for a moment. Just a moment, that's all.

But that moment was too much.

**Smack!**

You ran into something hard and strong. Great, just your fucking luck. Of course something like this would happen. You were knocked off your feet due to your light-weight, but who ever had ran into you stood firm and strong, not even flinching.

You rubbed your now sore rump, glancing up to see grave, silvery-blue eyes glaring down at you.

A vexed, irritated, indignant, furious, enraged, foaming at the mouth dog ready to chew you up and spit you out.

"Watch where the fuck you're going." The teenager spat.

He appeared to be with a group of four others, all of them giving you pretty similar looks, but they weren't nearly as brutal as the one you had ran into was giving you.

Why was the guy even mad? It was an accident.

They were a rather odd bunch. One of the teens had cropped brown hair and olive skin. Another appeared to be a bit older than the rest of the group, with dusty blonde hair and copper eyes, sporting a similar haircut to the man you ran into. The last male had rather long blonde hair which was folded back into a pony tail, a small beard grazed his chin. The only girl of the group was one not much taller than you. She was very pretty, light amber hair, golden eyes, and a cute, curvy figure dawning the latest fashion.

She appeared to be holding hands with the guy who scolded you.

You glance down, seeing your fresh popcorn and drink littered across the movie theaters crazy pattern floor. Your head then shot back up, seeing a very similar mess all over the dark haired boy that you had ran into.

Oh.

You felt as though hot water were boiling inside of your stomach. Your teeth gritted together, and you gave him the same grim expression that he was giving you.

"What happen, Levi?" The ginger haired girl said, looking down at you.

"Nothing. Just telling this kid to watch where the fuck she's going, that's all. She got me filthy!"

The guy was blunt, honest. Had to respect that.

However, you were also blunt and honest.

"No, YOU watch where the fuck YOU'RE going! Look what you did, you creep! This shit is expensive!" You hissed up at the boy. He seemed rather surprised there for a moment, the whole group did.

Then they laughed. All of them except for 'Levi' himself. Even the girl, Petra had chuckled a little. Though she was trying to hide it with the hand that wasn't holding Levi's.

"How old are ya, kid?" The oldest looking one said, leaning in towards you. His untidy hair falling a bit past his small eyes. You cringed a bit, but stood your ground.

"Fourteen." You answer, crossing your arms over your chest, an angry look still taking over your features.

"Ah, that explains it." The olive skin one chimed in, nudging his blonde pony-tailed companion in the shoulder. The comment made you even more flustered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" You spat. The teen put his arms up in denfense.

"Nothing, you'll learn when you get into High School not to mess with Levi, little girl." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Gunther. This is Oluo, Petra and Eld." Said Gunther, gesturing towards his friends.

"And it appears you've already met Levi." Oluo threw in, a cheeky grin plastered across his face. God, you wanted to punch him so hard. What was he doing with a bunch of highschoolers anyway? He was at least twenty-five or something.

You were beyond pissed.

"Well, I personally don't give a shit about who any of you are." You say without a care in the world, a smirk on your lips. This comment made Levi let go of Petra's hand for a moment, crouching down in front of you. You and all of Levi's friends were confused by his actions. He just sat there, his gainsboro orbs having a full-on psychic battle with your worried soul. Twitchy tension built in the thick air, and it squeezed at your throat. The roaring lion within you was threatening to bust out of it's cage and attack at any moment if this continued on any longer.

"...Man, you're tiny as fuck." Levi stated, a nasty tone in his voice. Everyone laughed once again. Your shoulders drop at this and your eyebrows knit together in pure discomposure and humiliation.

You, of course, wouldn't let anyone know it, but that did hurt you. You had been picked on for your height your entire life, and it really did get old. So what if you're shorter than nearly everyone your age? This made you the target of bullies, but you had the voice and will to say what you wanted to say. That's something that most people didn't have.

"Oh, how original." You began, voice dull. You finally stand up, wiping off your pants. "Make fun of my physical appearance just like everyone else."

Only you noticed Levi frown at your words.

"_, You coming?" You hear your Grandfathers merry voice ring out of nowhere.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" They all teased, Levi being the only one to keep quiet yet again.

"She came here with her Grandpa!" Eld pointed out.

"How cute!" Gunther chimed in.

You let out a deep sigh, bending over to pick up your bag of M&amp;Ms. The only thing that hadn't been ruined by your fall.

"Yeah that's right." You paused, a genuine smile formed on your lips.

Pixis hadn't seen you smile like that in over a month.

"And let me tell ya, I'd rather go to the movie's with my Grandfather instead of punks like you any day. It's quite an honor. This man has done more for me in the past month than anyone has in my entire life."

You gave a respectful bow to the group of teenaged dirtbags.

"Fuck off." You say sweetly before going off with Pixis, who had never looked so proud in his entire life.

You left the teenagers to stare at you in pure astonishment and wonder.

Just who were you?

"Who the actual HELL does that gril think she is? Running her mouth like that." Oluo grumbled. Eld smirked "I like it. Don't see many girls like that around this town." Gunther nodded in agreement.

Levi only gazed at your moving figure, not a single word left his taciturn lips. No one would be able to tell what he was thinking just by looking at him, you'd have to have telekinesis or some shit.

"You okay, Levi?" Petra asked in a concerned manner , squeezing her boyfriends hand a bit tighter. Levi looked down at her.

"Yeah. you guys go ahead, I'll be right back."

Your tired (e/c) eyes stayed glued to the flashing screen. The sounds, the color, the cries, all catching you up in the superb adventure of the brilliant motion picture. Pompeii was incredible!

"Hey, _" Your Grandfather whispered to you. You glanced up at him, dazed.

"Yeah?" You whispered.

"I'm heading to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

You yawned, slouching lower in your seat. It was actually kind of nice watching a movie in the theaters alone. Though you really enjoyed having your Grandfather with you, watching it alone was...new, Different.

And different was great.

It wasn't long before you sensed a presence beside you. It took you a moment to pry your eyes away from the movie as you spoke.

"Hey, that was quick Grandpa-FUCK!" You pretty much yelled the fuck part. It echoed throughout the theater, making many people look over at you in annoyance.

"Hi." Levi said casually, sitting down in the seat right beside yours.

You blink your eyes in confusion. Not really knowing what to say. What was up with this guy? "Where's your snotty ass friends?" You decide to ask, venom dripping in your voice to match your deadly snake glare.

"They went to see Frozen."

Of course.

"I just came to give you these." Levi said, holding up a large bucket of popcorn and a drink to replace the ones he had caused you to spill. You were surprised by his actions, but not at all touched.

"I don't want those. Just go, please." You almost beg. Levi scoffed at your stubbornness.

You reminded him a lot of himself when he was your age. Though he was only three years older than you.

"Look, at least get your money back here. Not like buying this benefited me in anyway either. You were right, this shit's expensive." Levi stated, pushing one of his silky jet locks behind his ear.

You scratched the back of your head. Well, he did have a point. You then let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." You spat, taking the snacks from his hands. "Thank you."

Levi was quiet for a moment, looking up at the large movie screen.

You blinked your precious (e/c) orbs. Why wasn't he leaving already?

"This movie looks a lot cooler than Frozen. In my opinion." Levi whispered to you.

"Yeah, mine too." You whisper back after awhile.

"So..are we okay now?" Levi asked, keeping the same dull tone. You raised one of your eyebrows.

"No."

"Okay."

At one point you looked over at him. The movie lights flickered, dancing upon his creamy, pale skin like mini ballerina's. Making their way up towards his spruce hair that fell in straight ribbons of ebony near his eyes.

His eyes.

They were uncut diamonds. The silver dragon. Hard, intimidating, spine-chilling, blood-curdling

Simply breathtaking.

With hesitation, you reached your small hand out in front of him. You have no idea what possessed you to do this, but you did. You couldn't take it back now.

"I'm _" You say, your gaze meeting his. He looked at you for a moment, his plain expression never faltering before gripping your hand in his larger one, giving it a firm shake.

"Levi."

"Cool"

For the most part, you both kept quiet. Levi probably should have gone back to watch Frozen with his friends...and Girlfriend. But no, instead he chose to sit and watch Pompeii with someone who was pretty much a total stranger.

Funny how things work.

"You know...I'm short too." Levi says out of the middle of courage the cowardly dog nowhere. You were totally thunderstruck by this.

Of course he was taller than you, but he was pretty short for a guy. You really liked it when people were only a little bit taller than you, instead of towering over you like the statue of Liberty in toms, skinny jeans and a hooded.

"I can see that." You reply quietly.

Damn, Grandpa where are you?

**Thank you so much for reading! :3 I really do hope that you all enjoy this because it was wonderful to write. Again, not sure how long all of this is going to be but I'll stretch it out as far as I can xD Next chapter should be out soon! 3**


	2. Gummy Bears

**Thank you all so very much for your kind words! I love all of you xD I honestly don't like this chapter, but it's needed for stuff later on :P Enjoy 3**

**Chapter 2- Gummy Bears**

Your body lay in the healthy green grass which glittered like a thousand emerald shards, watching the sky fade from a creamy orange to an inky blue-black. The Summer breeze ran it's own marathon across your skin, which was warm from bathing in the sunlight all day.

It was sublime, paradisiacal. You didn't feel like moving.

"_!" A pleasant male voice called out to you. Your (e/c) eyes rolled up in your head as you closed them, not needing to look at the person to know who they were.

"Hey, Erwin." You reply with your normal uninterested voice. The heavily built teen sat at your side, tugging at your ponytail to get your attention. You winced, sitting up.

"Hey! Quit touching me!" You barked, causing Erwin to chuckle. He held a clear plastic bag out to you. The sweet smell instantly made your bad attitude go away.

"Want a gummy bear?"

"Sure." You say, taking one of the transparent gummy candies in your fingers before popping it into your mouth. You've always had a very cloying appetite, and therefore loved sugary things more than anything. Erwin knew this, so he was always bringing treats for you. "Thank you."

"No problem." Erwin yawned out, glancing up at the sky that was drastically changing before his eyes. Much like life itself was. "Are you excited about your first day of High School, _?"

It had been about a year now since the passing of your parents. A full, very protracted year. As long as it may have seemed, the time didn't heal you, not even in the slightest. You still had this strange, bullshit thought that one day they would be coming back, but they weren't. They never were. You also found yourself not doing certain things that they wouldn't approve of, even if they were not their to scold you.

It was just impossible to accept.

You swallowed the gummy bear that you had been chewing, cracking open one of your eyes to look at the handsome guy sitting beside you. "Not really, it's just school." You say with a shrug. You've always hated school, you weren't exactly a 'people' person, so that was expected. You wanted to be super electrified and scared so much that it was fun just like every other incoming freshmen was, but you weren't.

You were just mad that you wouldn't be able to stay up super late every night watching Anime now that School was starting up again.

"Are you excited about being a senior?" You ask Erwin, turning to your side. You used your arm to prop yourself up, letting your hand rest on your head. Thankfully you and Erwin would be getting to spend at least one year of High School together, maybe now you wouldn't feel so alone. Not that you minded being alone all that much, but it did get a bit boring. Erwin smiled down at you.

"I'm nervous, actually. But yeah, I guess it's pretty cool that it's finally here." Erwin's gorgeous blonde hair flashed nearly white as the sunset brushed it one last time before fading into the night. "Hey,_, can I talk to you about something?" Erwin pondered. His voice was...different, Than it usually was. Which worried you.

You give a wave of your hand. "Yeah, sure."

Erwin was quiet for awhile. You saw the brilliant blue sea drain from his eyes, leaving only the white sand.

"Erwin?"

"A few months ago...a very close friend of mine passed away." His words echoed in your ear, playing over and over like a symphony of scrapes and bruises. You were sitting up fully now. Erwin looked like a gargantuan giant compared to you.

"Really? Oh, I'm so..so sorry, Erwin..." You said with a sincere tone. His blank expression of course didn't change, you hadn't expected it too. Your sympathy wouldn't help him, but it could at least spark up his heart. Even if it was just for a second. You then found yourself saying the words that you had heard an uncountable number of times in the past year.

"It's going to be okay, Erwin." You say while patting him on the back. The phrase slid past your dry tongue, leaving a sour taste in your mouth.

Erwin frowned at you. You saw a silver tear run down his cheek. His normal Sunny Day eyes now had thick storm clouds cascading over them.

_And the rain was pouring, hard._

"It's not fucking okay, _, and you out of all people should know that." he hissed through his sobs, covering his red face with his hands. You had never seen Erwin cry, and you hated it. You also hated how you didn't know what to do. You wanted to reach out and hug him, but you were almost afraid he would hit you (Even though you knew Erwin wouldn't dare do that.)

Was this how he felt when he saw you cry?

He finally calmed down enough to look at you. Your dull, hurting eyes met with his.

"I know it's not. I'm sorry for saying that." You say to him

Erwin smiled a little at you "Thank you."

You nodded, chipping the purple nail polish off your nails as you spoke. "May I ask how?" you pondered to him.

Erwin raised one of his bushy eyebrows in confusion, not quite getting what you meant. Even though you felt it was pretty obvious.

"How what?"

"You know..." You paused, looking at him "How did she pass?"

"Oh..." He scratched the back of his head, looking away from you. "Another time...okay?" He breathed. You had never heard his voice filled with so much...agony. It shot pain through your veins like a filthy needle.

"I understand." You say, laying back down. You and Erwin just stared up at the night sky. The night was a peculiar sight. Much like a beautiful woman in a magnificent, flowing black dress, wearing elegant white diamonds all over. Moving, dancing, changing, inquiring you to come and join her. Watch out, for her divine presence may just consume you.

Much like it already had. You could tell by the look on Erwin's face, she had captured him as well.

Oh, the night

You found yourself thinking back to around 11 months ago. When you had met that guy...

_Levi..._

**~*-FLASHBACK-*~**

The white credit letters rolled up on the black screen, signaling the end of the movie. Voices started up, chattering about how good the movie was as people leaked out of the exit doors.

You sighed deeply, sitting up from your chair. You stretched out your sore bones.

"That was amazing!" You beamed with enthusiasm, orange and red still flashing in your daze (e/c) eyes.

"It was." a low, attractive male voice agreed. You whipped your body around in confusion, seeing Levi.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was here...why is he still here?" You thought to yourself.

"Alright, well...bye." You say simply, walking down the long rows of chairs towards the exit, avoiding spilled popcorn and candy wrappers. Okay, now to find your Grandfather, who had clearly ditched you for some reason. That wasn't even like him, so it made you sort of worried.

God, that crazy old man.

"Stop being such a paranoid mess..." You thought to yourself, pulling your hoodie closer to your body. You saw the bright light of the halls, about to walk into them and out of the pitch-black theater room.

"Hey, wait."

"Huh?" You question, glancing over your shoulder to see Levi. His silvery gaze was a bit softer than usual, but still hard as hell.

"Can I...see you again?" requested the raven haired teen. Your mouth open slightly, dumbstruck.

_What?_

_No._

"...See me again?" You ask, cocking one of your eyebrows. You shoved your hands in the pockets of your green day hoodie. "Don't you have a girlfriend? I mean, I saw you holding hands with that orange-haired girl."

Levi scratched the back of his head. "Well, sort of..."

_Sort of?_

"But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not trying to get with you or anything. I mean, you're a little girl." Levi said, glancing down at you. You noticed he said the 'little girl' part with slight disgust, but you ignored that. You had to admit, Levi had a very captivating, attractive voice. He was sure to be a fantastic singer. It gave you a weird, warm feeling in your tummy.

"Hey, I'm more mature than any of those people you were hanging out with back there." You say, crossing your arms over your chest. You noticed a very small smirk form on Levi's prepossessing peach lips.

"I can see that."

"Well, why do you want to talk to me if you don't want to get with me?" You question. Isn't that what all guys want? No stranger wants to be just friends, right?

Levi paused for a moment, thinking back to when he first saw you. He didn't have a physical attraction to you or anything, not that you weren't naturally pretty, but you were only 14, and he was 17. Plus it's quite obvious by your unkempt, grubby appearance that you didn't give a shit about the way you looked.

But you were just so...different. Levi felt as though he were in one of those 90's teen movies because he had encountered a connection with a total stranger.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I can go the rest of my life with out you in it." Levi stated in a blunt, candor manner. It was quite obvious from the beginning that Levi doesn't care about what anyone thinks of him at all.

But you weren't expecting THAT. This guy was wacked.

"Sorry, but I don't keep in contact with people I barely know. Or anyone, honestly." You didn't say that in a rude manner, just in a truthful manner. It was just too hard for you to get along with others, much less someone that you had just met. You weren't willing to take risks with these kind of things.

Levi didn't say anything. He didn't have too. His eyes spoke for him. Most people couldn't see anything in Levi's eyes. All they saw were two emotionless, steel rods. But you could see everything. A carnival of traveling acrobats, lobster clawed men, creepy clowns, bearded ladies, untamed beast ready to pounce in a mist of glowing silver moonlight. His pale lids being the large tent that holds the freak show together.

_Crisp, white roses._

"That's fine." He said with a lack of interest in his tone, walking past you. You keep your eyes on him as he exits, leaving you in the quiet, empty theater.

You haven't seen him since.

"_!" A cheerful voice sang in your ear. You spun around in surprise, seeing Pixis.

"What? Grandpa! Where have you been?!" You interrogate immediately. "You ditched me!"

Pixis smiled gleefully at you, he always thought that you were cute when you were steaming with furry. "I've been here this whole time." said the man.

Smoke might as well have been coming out of your ears.

"Like hell you have!" You say, crossing your arms over your chest in anger. Not that you were spoiled or anything, but Pixis didn't care if you cussed. He was cool like that.

"Alright, calm down. Geez, kid." Pixis said as the two of you walked back towards the car. "I was there, but I sat in another row. I just thought that you wanted some alone time with your date." Pixis teased. You knew that he was talking about Levi. You bit your lip in annoyance.

"He was most certainly NOT my date. I don't even know the guy! Besides, didn't you notice that he was one of those jerky teenagers who were making fun of me?" You flame out like a fire breathing dragon, causing Pixis to chuckle.

"Actually, from what I saw he was the only one NOT laughing at you, _. And then when I saw him sitting by you as I came back from the rest room, he seemed more interested in you than he did the movie. Looked like a date too me!"

"DAMN IT, GRANDPA!"

**~*-END OF FLASHBACK-*~**

"Why are you so quiet, _?" Erwin questioned. His voice brought you out of your daze, causing you to look up at him. He was laid back with his muscular arms crossed behind his head. His sunkissed skin glowing with a sapphire tint, brought on by the night sky.

"Just thinking."

"About your parents?"

"Actually, not this time." You say. You sat up completely, folding your legs criss-cross-applesauce. "Erwin, do you know who Levi is?"

"...What?" Erwin asked, his voice was a bit demanding but you ignored that.

"Levi. Undercut black hair, gray eyes, short but super buff?" You question, giving a brief description of the boy. Erwin just stared as you as though your skin were green and you had two heads.

"_, How do you know that guy...?" Erwin was finally able to ask, his voice was full of concern and fretfulness. A stabbing tension filled the air at his tone, poking at your sides.

"Well, I really don't all together know him. You see, it's actually a funny story-"

"Stay away from him. I'm serious,_" Erwin demanded somberly, his dour expression never faltered. You blinked you (e/c) eyes in confusion.

"What? Why? What did he do?" You ask.

"He's hurt people in so many awful ways. You can't even begin to understand. Please, just don't go near him." Erwin buried his head in his knees, his voice was cold and harsh, like a blizzard. "God, I swear you're begging to get into shit! You need to be more careful, _!" The blonde snapped at you. You just stared at him, in total perplexity and bewilderment.

_Fuck you, Erwin._

_And fuck your gummy bears._

_How dare you talk to me that way._

"It was just a simple question, Erwin." You snapped back.

You just kept your mouth shut for the rest of the time until Erwin calmed down. You knew that he was only trying to protect you.

"I'm sorry." He said after awhile. You nod.

"I know."

"And what is your name?" asked a women of considerably tall height and brunette hair that was thrown up in a rumpled bun of chocolate. She peered down at you through her glasses, a large grin on her face. It honestly made you a little uncomfortable.

Great way to start off the first day of your freshmen year.

She had earlier introduced herself as Hanji Zoe, or . She was a teacher who taught many forms of science through out the school. Very wise and well respected, yet she was known for being a little...eccentric.

_Crazy ass._

"I'm _" You say to the women, her smile grew.

"Hello, _! So, you're a freshmen, aye? And you're already in Honors Chemistry? Are you in any other advanced classes?" questioned. Chemistry itself was a class mainly of juniors, a few Sophomores here and there as well. But rarely of any freshmen.

You tap your chin, mentally reviewing your schedule.

"Yes," You began "AP World History, Honors Algebra 2, Advanced Art-"

You were about to continue on, but was already super impressed with how smart you were.

"WONDERFUL! Here, your lab partner will be Mikasa. I have a feeling you two will work great together!" said, pushing your small form over towards a lab table. At the table sat a very beautiful raven haired girl with calm, onyx eyes. She wore a gray sweater, skinny jeans, uggs and a deep red scarf.

Mikasa Ackerman.

You've heard of her. Not that you two were the same age, she was a junior now. However, she was so popular among the town that even the Middle Schoolers would talk about her. She was head of nearly every sport in the school, being very robust and determined. She is also highly intelligent and clever, able to work out any situation with a calm, cool attitude. Many were attracted to her perplexing, unfathomable, mysterious personality.

Plus, she's hot.

Neither of you say anything to each other as you sat down, taking your notebook out of your bag.

Next period was your favorite, Advanced Art. You qualified for Advanced Art as a freshmen because you literally took every single art class that was offered in middle School.

"Hello everyone, I'm . Welcome to Advanced Art." Said a tall, well built man. His dusty blonde hair was parted down the middle and he sported a thin mustache. He was honestly pretty attractive for his age. A smile graced his calm expression as he began.

"We'll be going over many different subject in here. Basic Anatomy, The Origin of famous Artist, as well as have many art related exercises and projects. At the end of every subject we will have a test. The test are pretty simple, really." flipped through his notes some more "You will also have a semester project instead of a final in here. It can be an art piece of what ever you want, applying the skills that you've learned in the class. Any questions?"

The class was quiet, awkward quiet.

The door then swug open. frowned.

"So glad you decided to join us, Levi." The teacher said with a bit of an attitude.

Wait, Levi?

Your head raised up. Yup, there he was, in all of his invigorating, badass glory. He wore a dark gray T-shirt that hugged against him, showing his extremely muscular built, loose blue jeans and converse. You shift in your seat, sort of hoping that he wouldn't notice you. You kind of expected to see him again

You both did live in the same town after all.

"Everyone, this is Levi Ackerman. He'll be our TA this semester." stated, gesturing towards the shorter teenager, who had his arms crossed in boredom. Many pretty girls blushed and giggled at his appearance.

Ackerman? Was he related to Mikasa or something?

"Levi, go sit down by...what was your name again?" Said the teacher, clearly pointing at you.

Ugh.

"_." You nearly hiss out.

"By _" repeated. Levi glanced over at you with his celestial timberwolf orbs, his expression staying the same as he walked over and sat down beside you. began to babble on some more about the class.

Your head turned to face Levi. Hey, if you were going to have to sit by him, might as well not make things awkward.

"Hey." You say flatly. He scoffed.

"Thought you didn't want to talk to me." He said as he stared forward, a pencil placed at his lips. You let out a deep sigh.

"God, don't give me that shit. I just meant that I didn't want to keep in touch with a stranger, not that I hated your guts or anything." You remark.

He glanced over at you, fluffing his dark hair that seemed to swirl like a galaxy around his fingers.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay then." He paused. "I wish that I could say you got taller, _. But I'd be lying."

"Shut the fuck up."

The two of you were quiet for awhile. gave you a simple shading exercise to start off with. You began working, sketching up an rose. You figured it was pretty simple, but not too simple. The side of your hand began turned a led purple-gray from rubbing up against the paper.

You looked down at Levi's once blank paper, feeling as though your eyes were going to pop right out of your skull at what you saw. Levi had drawn an elephant, using perfect dark and light contrast and anatomy. You even saw little chizzles in the elephants skin. It was simply gorgeous, and he didn't even seem like he was trying that hard!

"Woah...were did you learn to do that?" You ask quietly, still staring at the wild beast on the page.

"I've had practice. I really like to draw." Levi answered in monotone. "I normally post my stuff up on this website, you probably don't know about it though."

You blink at his words, wondering if he was talking about what you thought he was talking about.

"...deviantART?" You asked. He seemed a bit surprised.

"Yeah...guess you do know about it." He said, now looking up at you. You feel the sides of your lips tug upward a little bit.

"Yeah, of course! I get on it like every day!"

Levi looked at you for a moment, twirling his pencil in his left hand before going back to his work.

"Me too."

The two of you stayed quiet as you worked. After a while you let out a sigh, pulling out your phone. You unlocked the touch screen, handing it to Levi.

"Can I have your number?"

Levi blinked, glancing up at you with a confused expression. He then smirked.

"Missed me that much?"

"Just give me your damn number."

Once school was finally over, you decided to check out the Library. You hadn't yet been there since you were new to this School and all. You absolutely loved reading and wanted to check out what they had.

Your tiny, thin fingers rolled over the backs of various titles, feeling as though the energy changed with each one. No one appeared to be in the Library at the moment besides you.

You saw a row of old encyclopedia's, collecting dust. None of them looked as though they had been touched in ages. You twirled a silky strand of your (h/c) hair, deciding to have a little fun.

You threw your heavy backpack off of your shoulder, unzipping it. You ripped a sheet of paper from your note book and began writing with a fuzzy Hello Kitty pen that you had found earlier in the hall after AP World History and began scribbling words down.

_"To whom ever may find this,_

_Hello! I'm new here, and while looking for something good to read I stumbled across these worn out encyclopedia's! I'm sort of wondering how often anyone uses them, so if you would like to help me out here, please write back!_

_Also, lets be friends?_

_~Short Cake."_

It's not like you were going to actually tell people your real name, so you thought it would have been best to go by the only other thing everyone knew you by. Plus, you were 90% sure that no one was going to reply back to you anyway.

You folded up the piece of paper, slipping it between the yellow pages of one of the encyclopedia's.

"Hello!" Piped a heavenly female voice. You spun your small body around to see delightful vanilla blonde hair and precious turquoise eyes.

You blinked yourself out of your daze. "Hello."

A smile flashed upon on the girls ruby lips "Um, I just noticed that you're about as tall as I am, which I rarely see." she held out her hand "I'm Historia Reiss. It's nice to meet you."

Of course you knew who Historia Reiss was. She had been the most popular girl in your grade ever since kindergarten. Everyone loved her. She was beautiful, considerate, and caring. Not just towards certain people, but to everyone she met.

You've always seen her as fake though. Her cheeky smile, that overly-joyed laugh. It just couldn't be real.

You took her hand, shaking it gently "I'm _"

Historia beamed nearly as bright as the sun "That's such a pretty name! So, do you like reading? I volunteer here most of the time."

You felt as though this girl was trying to get you on her 'People who think i'm so perfect' list. It wasn't working, but you decided not to be rude and just go along with it, keeping your usual dull expression.

"Thank you. And yeah, I do." You yawned out, brushing past her. She watched you leave with wondering ocean orbs, lips slightly parted.

"We should talk more, _!" Historia offered as you leave. You held back a sigh. What on earth makes her think you'd want to just automatically talk to her? Because you were both short?

"Yeah, sure."

You were about to head on home when you decided to stop by the rest room and wash your hands real quick. You could sometimes be a cleanfreak, but you really weren't all too bad with it.

You rolled up the sleeves of your baggy hoodie, lathering your hands with soap before sticking them under the cold water.

Your thoughts trailed around, with Levi soon flashing in them along the way. He really did have stunning artistic talent, it almost made you jealous.

_He must be so popular on deviantART!_

(haha)

The bathroom door then swung open, revealing Mikasa. Her ravishing, muscular form was panting and glittering with sweat in a T-shirt and athletic shorts. You figured she must be taking a quick break from what ever sport practice she had.

She walked up to the sink, turning on the faucet beside yours. Thankfully you were done, so you wouldn't have to sit in the awkward silence for much longer. You grabbed your backpack, and began to make your way out the door.

"Wait, _" Mikasa's calm voice called out. You were taken back slightly by this.

"Yes?" You asked.

She pushed one of her black licorice locks behind her ear, glancing at you with her alluring eyes.

"Stay away from my cousin." Mikasa more or less demanded. You cocked one of your eyebrows in confusion at the girl.

"Excuse me?"

"Levi. He's my cousin, I saw you chatting with him in second period." Mikasa splashed some water on her moon-pale face, wiping it off with a paper towel. "Stay away from him."

You felt some what offended by this.

"Not meaning any disrespect, but I can talk to who ever I want." You stated boldly.

Mikasa glanced over at you with a bored expression before she began walking towards you. The raven haired beauty towered over you greatly in height comparison. She leaned in a bit towards you, meeting your short (e/c) eye level.

"Listen" She began, her tone was frosty and bitter "I'm just trying to warn you. Unless your looking for a heaping inconvenience your first year here, I suggest you don't mess with him. Don't wanna have to scrape up my chemistry partner off of the floor."

You hold your ground against the girl, crossing your arms over your chest "Oh? What did he do that was so awful that I can't even converse with him?" You ask. Though you had to admit, you were intimidated by her eerie black gaze.

Mikasa moved over towards the door, meeting your eyes one last time.

"That's not my place to say. Don't say I didn't warn you, kid." And with that, the famous Mikasa Ackerman walked out.

You sighed deeply, pulling your backpack closer to your body. You thought back to the time at the theater, when the jerk Olou told you 'no one messes with Levi.' You still didn't quite know what that meant. Why was everyone telling you to stay away from him? What was wrong with him?

You noticed that Mikasa had the same tone as Erwin did when he told you not to go near Levi.

Why?

You felt your phone vibrate in your hoodie pocket. You took it out, noticing you had a new text message. You clicked it open, feeling your heart flutter like dove wings.

**-Levi: Hey, shortie.**

You found yourself smiling at this. Well, you could take the advice of your best friend and Levi's cousin.

Or, you could do this.

"Hey shortie c:" You text right back.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Seriously, I eat and breathe reviews xD **


	3. Spongebob

**Chapter 3- Spongebob**

"Do you like that book? I really did." Historia said in a blissful tone, peering over your shoulder. You give a clear sigh of frustration towards the girl. Seriously, the Library was suppose to be a place for you to get some peace and quiet and enjoy your favorite pass time. But no, this girl insisted on talking to you each time you came in here. Guess she had some type of mission to break your hard shell.

_What if you had a shell made entirely out of chocolate? Mmmm, chocolate._

Historia placed her tiny finger upon the page, trailing through the black letters before stopping at a certain paragraph "Oh! This is my favorite part, when-"

You finally sat up, turning to face the girl. A look of irritation flashed across your features.

"Look, Historia, I'm really busy right now so could you PLEASE just- hey..." You cut your ownself off upon noticing a blotchy multitude of hues on Historia's face. Colors that should never appear on someones skin. Different shades of purple, red, and even a little bit of yellow mixed together to form the wound.

Historia's porcelain skin had been cracked.

"Where did you get that bruise?" You asked, suddenly feeling a bit impudent afterward for asking in that manner. Historia didn't seem to mind though. You observed as her little hand reached up to gently stroke her face, she gave you an exultant smile.

"It's actually a funny story, really. I was jumping on the trampoline with my little cousin, and decided to try and do a backflip on it, something I haven't done in years." Historia let out a captivating giggle "I'm sure you can guess what happen next."

You nodded, understanding. "Well, get well soon." You say to the petite blonde before turning your attention back to the winning book that you were so caught up in. Historia continued to benevolently smile at you, but didn't say a word after that and instead let you work.

After a good while of studying you decided to take yourself a break. Your eyes found their way over to the row of worn-out encyclopedia's, chuckling to yourself at the memory of the small note that you had placed in there. You swore that you could still see your own finger prints from your last use of them in the dust that clouded the covers.

Hoisting yourself up from your chair, you strolled on over. You picked one up, flipping through the ancient yellow pages. It felt as though the pages could literally crack between your finger tips, crumbling like sand. You finally found the slip of paper that you had left.

Or wait, you would never fold paper that small...what?

Your (e/c) orbs widen in revelation as you unfold the square of paper to see crisp, girly cursive. The hand writing was much different than your own.

_"Every now and then people read them, why would they still be here if no one messed with them? I feel really childish for actually participating in this, but hey, why not? Also, why would you want to make a friend this way? Why not just go get a real friend?_

_~Sunshine."_

Your eyes scanned the paper. Sunshine, now who could that be? Maybe this person chose the name because it defines the exact opposite of them? Maybe it's their nickname, who knows? And who cares, because they actually wrote back!

You took out the same fuzzy Hello Kitty pen that you had used to write the first note, watching the glittering pink ink flow onto the page.

_"I sure wouldn't be bothered to touch these dusty old things if I were the Librarian, but it appears that she doesn't read them either. And why not? This is much more interesting. Plus, I don't have to be fake and neither do you._

_~Short Cake."_

You quickly fold the paper up, shoving it into the book before putting it back on the cold, steel shelf. A small smile crept onto your rose lips. Someone had actually wrote back! This little kiddie idea that you had thought up actually got somewhere with another person! Since when does that stuff actually happen?

You grabbed your phone out of your coat pocket, unlocking the glowing screen. You couldn't help but chuckle at your text messages.

**Levi: Come watch Law and Order and eat noodles with me.**

**Levi: Hello?**

**Levi: _?**

**Levi: You better be writing me a fucking essay with how long you're taking here.**

You and Levi have been friends for about a month now. Nothing more, just friends. You were sure that's how he saw it too, but either way he acted the same as always. An ass.

**You: I can't, play audition's are about to start.**

**Levi: You're the worse.**

**You: Dude, don't make me feel bad. I'll come over afterwards, okay?**

**Levi: It will be late by then, dumbass.**

**You: Your point?**

**Levi: Fine, I'll see you then.**

You smiled to yourself as you put your phone away, throwing open the heavy auditorium doors. Acting, believe it or not, was another passion of yours. You loved the feeling of burning lights beating down upon you as you play out the life of someone totally different than yourself. Kind of like another escape from your problems going on in the real world.

You recognized a few faces. Sasha, Connie...Armin? He liked acting?

_Unexpected. But still pretty cool._

You took a seat in one of the many rows, propping your feet up as you waited for everything to begin. A female of average height soon came strolling out onto the stage. She was a rather young woman, probably in her early twenties. Pretty too, silky brown hair that fell in curls of chocolate, chestnut and coffee, matching with her olive skin and big fawn eyes that squinted at the students behind a pair of glasses.

"Hello," The lady began, flashing a smile of perfectly straight teeth. "My name is Kay Zoe. I'm actually 's younger sister. Feel free to call me Kay! This is my first year here, and I'm really grateful to have been given the privilege of teaching you all! How is everyone?"

The students were quiet. You swore you could hear cricket noises. frowned.

"Lively bunch, aren't we? Any way." continued, hopping off the stage with much ease. "As you may know, our school will be putting on a production of 'Breakfast at Tiffanys', one of my favorites." explained in a dreamy tone as she continued on to give a short description of the play and all of it's character's. She plopped a stack of papers down on the stage.

"Now, for those of you who are knew to all of this, here's how it works. I will be giving you a small packet, each page containing a scene from the play. You're able to choose which scene you act out and who you act it out with. Or you can do it solo, doesn't matter to me." Kay said, shrugging her shoulders. The young teacher's golden hopped earrings swayed slightly as she turned her head. "You have about a half hour to decide what you're going to do and learn your stuff. Practice where ever you want, as long as you're back in time. Use your time wisely!" Kay pointed to a small door in the right corner of the auditorium. "I'll be in my office if you have any questions. Also, don't expect me to pass these out to you all. Too much work. OH! Number one rule here, if you mess up just go along with it. One of the thing I'm looking for is how good you can hold up in that sort of thing, because there will be a lot of blunder moments." The teacher gave a cheeky grin before strutting off to her office.

Kay seemed pretty laid back. You liked that.

"I'll probably be doing a solo performance here..." You say with a sigh as you walked up towards the stage in search of a play packet. Students swarmed like angry bee's, pushing past each other. You flinched, not exactly wanting to dive into the crowd of deranged teens.

You felt something brush up against your side. You blinked, tilting your head up to see a girl. She was clearly a tomboy, wearing a black hoodie, lose skinny jeans and gray vans. Her short brown hair was put up in a lose pony tail and her skin was golden tan, cute freckles danced across her cheeks.

"Here." The girl said, holding a packet out to you.

"Huh?" You asked, dumbfounded. The girl rolled her caramel eyes at you in annoyance.

"Do you want it or not? I got two by accident. And by the looks of it, you're not going to get one anytime soon." The girl pretty much tossed the script at you. You gave her a smile.

"Thank you. What's your name?" You decided to ask.

"I'm Ymir. What's yours? Are you a freshmen?" Ymir asked as you. You both some how ended up making your way to the other side of the auditorium together.

"_, and Yeah. Are you a senior?"

Ymir nodded.

Both of you talked for a little while, mainly about how you were adjusting to the new School. Ymir was actually a pretty cool person, you realized she was the first girl you had gotten along with since your Mom died.

"Dude. The asian guy in this is the definition of the asian stereotype." Said Ymir. You found yourself chuckling at this.

"Yeah, we better practice though. We're down to about twenty minutes now." You pointed out. Ymir agreed, looking down at the pages. She flipped through them, running her thumb across the rim before glancing over at you.

"Wanna be my partner,_?"

You thought to yourself for a moment, pondering whether or not that would be a good idea. You then shrugged.

"Yeah sure. What scene do you want to do?" You asked, trying to hurry things up. Ymir turned to the second page, pointing one of her long sun-kissed fingers at the words.

"How about this one with Paul and Holly. I'll be Paul and you be Holly. Deal?" Ymir said. You give a nod before turning to the same page as Ymir started off. You were astonished by how good she was, she could be an actress or something if she really wanted to. It was immensely clear that she had done this many times before, so you pretty much let her lead the way. You both had the act down in no time, with a few minutes to spare. Ymir smiled down at you.

"You're pretty good, _."

"Thank you. You are too."

"Alright everyone! Time's up!" Kay shouted as she walked out of her office, clapping her hands together "Let's not waste time here, darlings. Who's first?"

You looked up at Ymir.

"Hey, wanna get this over with?"

She smirked "Yeah, sure." The tall brunette raised her hand high into the air. "Um, Kay, me and _ would like to go first."

Kay smiled brightly at both of you "Fantastic! Get on up there, chika's!"

The pitter-patter of your small feet could be heard as you walk up onto the stage with Ymir. Both of you said your names and what grade you were in, along with the scene that you were to be doing. The dazzling stage lights scorched your skin, giving you an pellucid glow. You could feel your body tense up, your breathing became more and more leisurely as you got yourself into character. You were a bit nervous, yes, it's not like you went up in front of people everyday. Ymir gave you an honest smile, which calmed you down a bit.

And so Ymir began, taking her voice and octave lower.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't't get the downstairs door open. Uh... I guess they sent me the upstairs key. I'm Sorry to wake you." Said Ymir, or 'Paul'. You were significantly surprised and amazed by her performance. Her voice, face, body language, everything was brilliant. Even better than up both had practiced.

You forced yourself to hold back a laugh as you began, taking your own voice an octave up to play Holly.

"That's quite all right. It could happen to anyone. Quite frequently does. Good night." you say with an elegant tone, strutting a bit to stage left as you play with a piece of your hair. Ymir followed your lead here, grabbing your shoulder gently.

" I—I hate to, uh...I hate to bother you, but if I could ask one more favor...could I use the phone?" Ymir stated. It was kind of interesting to see her stutter, since so far you've known her to be very bold and confident. She was really incredible at playing this character. You spun around, giving a rather sly smile to show off Holly's attitude, but your body was still facing the audience professionally.

"Sure. Why not?"

From the looks of Kay's euphoric reaction, and the fact that she called you and Ymir 'Boss ass bitches', you would say that you both did well on your audition. You could have gone home after it was over, but you strangely decided to stay and watch the rest.

"Do you smoke?"

"Do you drink?"

"Have you had sex?"

"Have your eye on anyone?"

Ah, the questions frequently asked by most High School seniors. Ymir was just like all the others in that case, but very different in other cases.

"No, no, no and no." you answered, taking a sip of your Capri-sun that you kept tucked away neatly in the side of your backpack. You and Ymir were now walking towards the Library, which was still open after this hour for homework helper. You see a smirk form on Ymir's lips in your peripheral vision.

"Good girl. You know, you kind of remind me of someone."

"Huh?"

The halls were quiet and dim, like an old ghost town. You could feel the walls closing in on your small being. You were going to return a few books that you had missed the chance to turn in earlier because you were afraid of being late for that damn audition.

"Who?" You whispered to Ymir as you entered the Library. You saw a few kids studying. The only one's talking, of course, were Historia and some other kid chatting it up, giggling. You saw Ymir roll her eyes. She did that a lot.

"Speak of the devil." Ymir whispered, looking down at her finger nails. You were confused for a moment before your eyes went as wide as the moon.

"Dear god, you're not comparing me to Historia, are you?"

"Kind of was."

"How dare you."

Ymir chuckled "I just meant by your whole good girl attitude, but there is a difference. I mean, you're a good girl because you're a hermit. But you have other things in common too I guess..."

You let out a dramatic sigh, walking over to the encyclopedia's. You opened it up, watching the paper slide out. This time it was written on a pink sticky note. Ymir loomed over your shoulder.

"What's that?" Ymir pondered. You gritted your teeth in annoyance.

"Nothing. Will you move your face?" You barked.

"Fine. Jesus fucking Christ."

"Thank you."

Ymir checked out a few books as you read the note that was left. You analyzed the words over and over again in your mind, trying to think of what to write back.

_"Oh my god, I seriously can't believe I'm doing this. But okay, who ever you are, tell me about yourself. Pretty much anything personal besides our actual names, right?_

_~Sunshine."_

You reached your short arm around, digging in the side of your bag for something to write with.

_"Yes, I know this is very childish. However, judging by your reply I'd say you like it as much as I do. Anyway, as I've said before I'm new here. I'm pretty much a hermit, I have about two real friends total. I just met this girl named Ymir, she seems pretty cool. I live with my Grandfather. I haven't always been this anti-social, I guess it really started when my parents died a little over a year ago. I'm sad all the time and feel like no one really excepts me for who I am. Life is shitty._

_~Shortcake."_

"Oh hey,_!" a darling voice called. You glanced up from your writing to of course see Historia, standing there in all of her radiating glory. Today she wore a flowing, light blue dress along with candy-apple red heels, which actually made her a bit taller than you. Her hair was in a low braid, fresh flowers appeared to be woven into it.

_Gee, could this girl get any prettier?_

"Hey, Historia." You say, putting the encyclopedia back on the shelf. She blinked, tilting her head to the side, her hair streaming past her shoulders like liquid gold.

"What are you doing?" She decided to ask. You gave a shrug of your shoulders.

"Nothing, just looking around. How's your cheek?"

Historia's beautiful ruby lips curled into a soft smile. "Doing better! In fact, it doesn't even hurt anymore. Hopefully it will be gone by next week." Said the little doll as she stacked a few books back into place.

"Why don't you cut the dupe bullshit and tell _ how you _actually_ got the bruise, Historia."

Both you and Historia looked up, stunned, seeing Ymir leaning against the bookcase, using one of her long, rather muscular arms to keep herself balanced. Her tawny skin was shadowed by the faint light of the library, making her expression seem even more vexed.

"H-huh?" Historia stuttered, her welkin blue eyes moved back in forth in a nervous twitch. You could see Ymir shake her head in disappointment.

"There you go again, acting like a little puppet. If you don't tell her, I most defiantly will-"

You didn't wait for Ymir to finish her sentence. Instead, you grabbed her larger hand, yanking her out of the library. To your surprise, she followed without a single word of protest.

"What the hell was that about?" You snapped. Ymir simply stared down at you with a blank expression, her eyes flickered mahogany with a splash of Persian, mixing together to form a gorgeous hazel. You couldn't possibly tell what the girl was thinking.

"I couldn't just let her suffer like that." Ymir soon stated.

You stay quiet for a moment. A painfully extensive moment.

"Wanna be friends, Ymir?"

You had no idea what Ymir had meant by that, and you didn't want to know. It was none of your business. So you just left it alone.

_You just turned the other way..._

It was already starting to get rather late. You unlocked your phone screen with cherry-red fingers, viewing the time. 8:30, not too bad. You pulled your thin jacket closer to your body in an attempt to shield yourself from the cold.

A shiny, slick black car soon rode up beside you. Your expression remained bored as the window rolled down, revealing Levi. Even in a hoodie and a pair of sweats, he looked sexy as hell.

"Get in." He stated simply.

"You can drive?"

He looked at you as though you were the dumbest person on the planet.

"Uh, yeah. I'm 18, stupid. Now get in." Levi snarled. You frowned.

"You're not very nice."

"_Please_ get in, stupid."

"What ever."

You hopped into the passengers seat, feeling the wonderful heater warm your numb fingers up greatly. You had no idea why you decided to walk out in this bitter cold, you could have just called your Grandfather to come and get you or something.

You saw Levi reach into his pocket out of the corner of your eye, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. You could feel your breath hitch.

_He smokes?_

"You don't mind, do you?" Levi questioned, placing the tip of one of the cigarettes between his gorgeous peach lips. You swallowed before shaking your head no, watching him light up the end. It flickered bright orange, sparking as Levi inhaled deeply, holding it in for a moment before blowing smoke out of his nose and mouth. It hovered around him for a moment like a storm cloud.

You chuckled to yourself. "Hey Levi, you're a dragon."

He rolled his crystal eyes at you "Oh my god, you're such a loser."

"I know." You say, resting your face against the icy cold window, watching little condensation droplets drip down it. "But you're forcing me to hang out with you, so I can't be all that bad." You teased.

You grew quiet for a moment, watching Levi puff on the flaming stick.

"Can I have one?" You finally asked, not really caring about how it made you look. Levi glanced over at you, a look of disappointment flashed across his handsome features.

"Are you serious?" He spat.

"I'm troubled." You say, half-way joking.

"No."

"Please."

"No, _, there is nothing great about smoking." Levi stated, turning a sharp corner, making you sway back and forth a bit. "It's just an addiction. Plus it's fucking expensive."

"Well, you do it. You dumb bitch." You point out, crossing your arms over your chest. Levi shook his head.

"I thought you were smarter than me, _." Levi said, smirking.

"Guess not."

Levi reached over, scratching the top of your head gently. You shivered at the touch, but the interaction did feel nice. Comforting.

"I think you just need someone to talk to."

Levi pulled up into his driveway. His house was much smaller than yours, but looked more...cozy. Very light brown, red door and roof, little concrete porch. He had many windchimes hanging from the sun liner, which you found to be quite cute.

You walked inside, noticing right away how spruce and clean everything was. His house looked liked something you would see on an oxi-clean commercial, nothing too fancy though.

Levi plopped himself on the small sofa, flipping on the television. He patted the spot beside him, motioning you to come over. You let out a sigh before going to sit by him. Spongebob was playing at the moment. It had been one of your favorite cartoons as a kid. You hated the newer episode's, but one of the older ones was playing, and you loved those. The goofy looking sea creatures, the funny pitched voices. You had missed this show.

**Patrick: Is mayonnaise an instrument?**

Levi covered his mouth with one hand, letting out a soft, attractive chuckle. You felt your entire body tense up, staring over at him in pure bewilderment. Had you actually just witnessed Levi Ackerman chuckle?

_Holy Shit._

"You like Spongebob?" You asked. Levi nodded.

"I fucking love Spongebob."

You were overwhelmed with joy, so much that you thought you might just explode, leaving confetti remains all over Levi and his sofa.

"Me too! You remind me a lot of Squidward." You teased.

"I could say the same thing about you, kid." Levi said as he lit another cigarette. He turned his attention towards you, enjoying the fact that you found so much happiness in watching a stupid ass kids show with him.

Without hesitation, Levi let his arm rest on the couch behind your head, not exactly touching you though. There was no need for touching, this was close enough for him. And you didn't appear to mind.

Though it was still pretty awkward.

You found yourself thinking about how pissed Erwin would be if he found out you were over here with Levi. Guilt wrenched at your gut. You felt as though you were betraying one of your only friends. He would be so...hurt if he found out.

But in your defense, you never actually told him that you were going to stay away from Levi. Plus, Erwin never actually gave you a reason for staying away from Levi. He pretty much just demanded that you did, which wasn't fair.

Still, why did he? What was wrong with Levi?

"So, why did you want a cigarette?" Levi said suddenly, ripping you out of your own thoughts. You take in his question, trying to think of a good explanation.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just looking for anything to make me feel better, really." You say, looking up to meet his silver gaze. Levi could see the damage in your swollen, tired eyes, so he decided to pry deeper.

"Feel better from what?" Levi asked, taking another hit of his cigarette. He blew smoke in your face playfully, which you spat and hit at in response.

"Everything." You finally say, your voice full of irritation and agony. "I miss my parents! I miss them so much...why did this have to happen now...when I needed them the most...Why can't I just act normal around people? Why can't I sleep! I hate everything!"

Levi was taken back a bit by your emotional outburst. Of course it could already be seen that you were suffering greatly.

"So, you wanted relief? Well, smoking isn't the way to go. Just makes things worse. I would know." Levi said, folding one of his toned legs over the other. You frown over at him.

"You don't know shit, Levi."

He frowned right back, only his was much more intense and frightening, curdling your blood.

"I would know. Do you see a Mommy or Daddy in this empty place?" Levi hissed.

You grew silent. Mute, hushed, cold.

"Didn't fucking think so." Levi said in a grim tone.

"I'm sorry." You say sincerely, looking up at him. Your beautiful (e/c) eyes consumed Levi's being, making his heart thump in his chest like thunder. He tried to keep a hard face, but that was difficult since you were being so damn cute.

"It's fine."

"What happen?"

Levi smirked, glancing up at the glittering white ceiling. "I don't know. Never knew them. But hey, at least I got to be friends with all kinds of kids because of that."

It took a moment for what Levi said to really sink in, and when it finally did you felt your entire soul twist up in a knot, much like tangled shoe laces.

"You're a foster kid?" You asked quietly, a crestfallen looked appeared on your miserable features.

"_Was_ a foster kid." Levi corrected. "I'm on my own now. It honestly feels so much better." He paused, looking over at you. You both just stare at each other for a moment, as if you were reading the complicated, disconsolate thoughts of one another.

"You know...I use to think..." Levi began, brushing a lock of your hair from the side of your face to get a better view. His voice was low, luscious and desirable. "...That I wouldn't turn out right with out my parents..."

You simply nod, your breath becoming sedate as you feel both of your hands go up to touch your supersonic heart, understanding him fully. "That's exactly how I feel, Levi." you say very quietly.

Levi let his ripped arm drop, going limp. He turned his head back to face the flashing TV screen.

"Well, that's not how it is. You'll be fine, _. It gets easier."

You trusted Levi's everyword. You really did. Not only that, but you trusted him. Somewhere along this past month, you had put you full credence in the teenager. Your faith lay upon his shoulders.

Of course, he didn't know that.

"Okay."

You slowly cracked the frontdoor of your home open, stepping into the warmth that melted your freezing flesh instantly. Though, you pretty much froze back up when the lights flicked on, revealing Erwin and Pixis standing there with both of their arms crossed, glaring down at you.

**Shit.**

"And just where have you been, young lady?" Pixis interrogated.

"Um...play Audition's took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry, I would have called you but my phone died." You say, hoping that your Grandfather would buy it.

Thankfully, he did.

Wish the same could be said about Erwin.

"Well, next time make sure your phone is charged up before going to things like that. You worried me sick girl, dear lord." Pixis rubbed the side of his aching head. "So, how did things go?" Your Grandfather asked, trying to brighten the mood like always.

"Great! I had a really awesome audition partner. I really hope I get in. We're doing Breakfast at Tiffany's!" You say, slipping your shoe's off of your itty-bitty feet. Pixis smiled.

"That's good. Walk Erwin back home now,_. He's been waiting with me this whole time." Pixis said, gesturing to your tall, blonde stud muffin of a friend. Erwin only lived a few blocks down the road, so it would be no problem for you to walk him home.

"I'd be happy to!" You say, even though you just took your shoe's off. You didn't bother to put them back on as you walked out the door with Erwin, who waved good-bye to your Grandfather.

"So, what's u-"

"I thought I told you to stay away from that guy." Erwin said, cutting you off with his sharp razor words. It was as easy as a knife cutting cheese. You sighed deeply. You expected him to find out, but not that quick.

"Erwin, come on. I'm sorry, but really-"

"I don't care. Stay away from him."

"Look Erwin, you're not really being fair here-"

"You have no idea who you're hanging around, _"

"Yes I do! And you know what, he get's me better than you ever would, Erwin!" You pretty much shout. You really, really wish you hadn't said that. If you could take those words back, you would.

Because they hurt your friend. Not because of what happen next.

In one swift, rough flash, Erwin's hand whipped across your face, the crack of skin contacting with skin seemed to echo. Vibrations of pain spread all throughout Erwin's palm and finger tips, similar to the pain that you felt on your entire face as your head violently jolted to the side.

Erwin had slapped you so hard that your nose started bleeding from the pressure. It was as though he took out any suffering he had in that slap.

_On you._

You didn't say anything. Nothing could have possibly left your mouth in that moment. You reached your frail hand up to touch your fire-burning cheek, your mouth gaping as your entire body shook from the shock.

Erwin...kind, warmhearted, considerate, compassionate Erwin...your friend...had hit you.

Erwin covered his mouth with his hands, looking as though he were about to throw up. What had he done?

"_...I'm...so sorry..." Erwin said, his voice was filled to the brim with pain and trauma, guilt ripping through his body. "I...I have no idea..what came over me...I'm so sorry. How could I...I'm so sorry..."

Flashbacks of the two of you played over and over in your mind like a mini movie. Swinging, talking in a field, picking flowers, riding bikes, star gazing...they all came crashing down like the titanic.

You feel your body automatically back up in fear as Erwin comes closer to you. His powerful arms wrapped around your frightened form, pulling you as close as he could to his rugged, muscular body. You said nothing as he stroked your hair, your face holding no emotion what so ever.

You were like a rag doll.

_"You kind of remind me of Historia, _"_

_"What do you mean, Ymir? We're nothing alike!"_

"I love you, _...I love you so much..." Erwin whispered in a faint tone as he continued to hold you. You feel a single tear cascade down your now slightly bruised cheek. His words left you completely speechless, inaudible.

Erwin...loved you?

**(By the way, this is not going to be a love triangle. Sorry for any confusion with that.)**

**I know that Erwin's pretty OOC, but people act different around the person they love. Plus he's a teenager in this :P And it's an AU...so yeah xD I do not own attack on titan, or spongebob! Bahah!**


	4. Just Ask Petra!

**WARNING- This chapter contains very sensitive material that may make some of you uncomfortable, read with caution.**

**I do not own AOT, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Just ask Petra!

"Erwin...stop." You demanded quietly. Erwin obeyed without hesitation, letting you go. Everything appeared to be going in slow motion, the street lamps flickered on and off like a horror movie. You just couldn't process what had just happen.

He **hit** you.

"_..." Erwin began, but before he could get any further with that sentence you cut him off with your sharp, serpent tone.

"Leave, Erwin. Please." You say, voice full of malace, a loathing expression glaring up at him like an angry tiger. You looked at Erwin as though he were the most abominable monster on the planet. And in that moment, to you he was. But under that hard, layering gaze of yours lay one of pain, confusion and fear.

Erwin nodded. That's all he did was nod.

"Okay, I won't bother you again. I honestly don't deserve to be anywhere near you. I never did. I can't even ask for your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. Goodbye." Stated the handsome, golden blonde prince before he walked his highly muscular body off of your porch. You noticed the inconsolable, sorrowful, sincere tone Erwin had used. The look in his pale blue eyes...a feather of honesty. No, a wing. He seemed genuinely sorry. Unfeigned, wholehearted, real.

You shook your head, trying to clear your mind of your delusional thoughts. What were you thinking? He had just slapped the bejesus out of you! You couldn't fall for his charming smile or his appealing tone this time. No fucking way. You were done with him.

For good.

You pried your frozen feet from your porch, turning the frigid doorknob. You stepped inside, letting the warmth of your home wash over you in cozy waves. You took one step up the stairs, feeling totally drained, enervated. You just wanted to sleep eternity away. You didn't want to think about school, Erwin, your parents,

_Levi..._

"GUESS WHO MADE TACO'S?" Chimed a very jolly voice.

You snapped out of your trance and turn to face your jubilant Grandfather, happiness radiated off of his being as usual. Pixis held the plate of freshly made tacos up to your face.

_Damn it, Pixis_.

They smelled breathtaking, pretty much turning your mouth into Niagara falls. But you didn't feel like eating. You were too weary to do pretty much anything after what had happen.

"No thank you, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Grandpa." Your half-conscious self said. You made it up about four more steps before Pixis starts talking again.

"Your nose is bleeding, in case you didn't notice." The oldman said. You cringed, trying to play things off coolly.

Like it was no big deal.

"Oh! Yeah, that...I don't know, maybe it's the weather!" You chuckled, reaching your miniature hand up to cover your nose. Pixis would probably buy that, you've been prone to have random nosebleeds since you were a little girl.

Pixis clucked his tongue "Ah, it's because you're too skinny. Get some meat on those bones, girl!" said your Grandfather, smiling brightly at you, his spruce mustache danced upon his lip as he spoke.

How can he be so fucking happy?

You sighed, grabbing a taco from the plate like lightning, shoving it into your mouth, pretty much crushing it against your face. What didn't fit into your mouth, meat, tomato, hard tortilla shell and lettuce, crumbled onto the floor and on your clothes. Sour cream smeared your lips. Pixis stared at you, completely stunned and confused.

"THERE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" You screamed with a full mouth, throwing the rest of the taco onto the floor at your Grandfathers feet.

You panted heavily, trying to calm yourself down. You have no idea what came over you, you were just so...angry and frustrated with everything in your life. You would NEVER want to act in a hurtful manner towards Pixis, so why had you?

Was this how Erwin had felt?

You covered your gaping mouth upon seeing Pixis's reaction. His body was heaving, tears pouring down his high, red cheekbones. You had never seen Pixis cry. Not when your Grandmother left him, not at your parents funeral. Ever.

_But you had made him cry._

It broke your heart.

Pixis smashed the plate with the remaining tacos, porcelain plate and broken taco's strewn all over the polished hard-wood floor beneath him.

"GODDAMN IT, YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HURTING? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES THEM? WELL YOU'RE NOT!" Pixis shouted at your dirty, still bleeding face. You kept a petrified expression all the while. You had never been this scared before.

You bent over and hugged him tightly, burying your face in his clean dress shirt. You just didn't know what else to do.

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa...I'm so sorry..." You muffled into the fabric of his clothing. "I promise, I'll try harder."

You pulled the covers closer to your shivering body, trying to warm up your cold soul. Today had just been too much for you.

You feel your pillow buzz under your head, illuminating gold. You groaned, not feeling like answering who ever it was. But you did anyway, for some odd reason. You were pretty much on the brink of insanity at the moment.

**Levi: Hey _**

You groaned again, louder.

**You: Levi, it's late. I don't feel like talking right now. It's been a shit day. I'm sorry, goodnight.**

You felt like such a bitch as you pressed the send button, laying your head back down on your soft pillow. You forced your aching eyelids shut. You had to at least try and get some sleep.

_*Buzzzzzzzz*_

God fucking damn it.

**Levi: Come over.**

You blinked at the text, totally confused and annoyed. It was like, three in the fucking morning. There was no way Pixis would let you go out this late, especially with a boy on a school night!

You quickly text back, trying to just get this over with.

**You: Levi, it's really late, and not everyone can get perfect grades with no sleep like you can. Goodnight**

Right after you sent the text, you hear what sounded like a 'thud' coming from the direction of your window. You cocked your eyebrow in confusion as it happens again. With hesitation, you walked over to the window, folding back the curtains and lifting the glass up.

You nearly fainted.

In your parking lot, sitting atop the hood of his slick black, expensive Mercedes Benz was Levi. His white dress shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing off his bare, perfectly sculpted chest. A radio sat at his side with the song 'Running With The Devil' blaring at full volume. His stared up at you with his gorgeous, pale eyes that shown just like the moon above. And he was smiling. He was really smiling at you!

You felt your phone vibrate once more. You ripped your gaze away from Levi and all of his perfection to view the text that you had just received.

**Levi: Your point?**

You covered your mouth and laughed with joy, so hard that your stomach hurt. Your darling face was blushing bright red.

"Levi! That's my line! This is so cheesy!" You shout down to him gleefully, leaning over the window a bit.

"I know, hey you have a really beautiful laugh!" Levi shouted back at you, still giving off his angelic smile. You smiled as well, climbing down the side of your house like Rapunzel, your window wasn't too high up. You ran up to Levi, embracing him as tightly as you could in your pajamas. Your arms wrapped around his muscular neck while his stronger ones sat low on your waist.

You pulled back, smiling. Levi thought you looked absolutely divine, everything about you. Even if you were still in your PJ's and your hair was a bedraggled mess. He was so tempted to kiss you right there on the car hood, but he resisted the urge.

"You're awkward." He stated, gliding his fingertips across your hips. You let out some more of your alluring laughter.

"I know." You whispered, letting your head rest upon his creamy chest, taking in his scent. He smelt sweet and spicey at the same time. What were you feeling right now? Was this how it felt to like someone? It was so...weird.

But hey, you weren't complaining.

Levi grabbed your hand, lacing your fingers with his "Let's get out of here..." He whispered serenely to you. You swallowed hard before nodding, squeezing his larger hand a bit tighter. You couldn't remember the last time that you were this happy.

_"I found the simple life ain't so simple_

_When I jumped out on that road_

_I got no love, no love you'd call real_

_Ain't got nobody waitin' at home_

_(Ah yeah-ah)_

_Running with the devil!"_

"And then he smacked the crackers out of me." You finished. You had told Levi about your whole dilemma with Erwin, keeping the part about Erwin confessing his love to you and the fact that it had something to do with Levi to yourself. Levi blew a cloud of smoke out of his mouth before putting his cigarette out in his ashtray.

"That's crazy." Levi said, leaning up against his couch. "What was his reason again?"

You felt your heart jump.

"I...don't wanna say. But why does it matter? He hit me. That's fucked up all on it's own." You hissed. Levi shrugged, his hair falling over his face as he glanced over at you, looking fucking majestic.

"I agree, but it doesn't surprise me." Levi said, taking a sip of his Mountain dew. He held the can out to you "Wanna drink?"

You were confused beyond belief by Levi's words. He can't just say that then offer you Mountain Dew, damn it!

"What? No, I don't. What do you mean this doesn't surprise you? This is Erwin! The nicest, calmest and most caring person ever! And he hit me! How does that not surprise you?"

Levi gave you a smirk, tilting his head up at the ceiling. He was quiet for a moment, as though he were thinking extra hard about something.

"Believe it or not, before he met you, Erwin was MY bestfriend." Levi said, looking over to see your shocked expression.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Why aren't you guys friends anymore?" You asked with eagerness. Levi shook his head.

"I'll tell you that another day...anyway, when Erwin was about 10, his real Father was shot and killed." Levi stated, pausing so that you could take it in.

"W-what?" You stuttered. Levi continued on.

"Erwin's Mother was devastated, pretty much going insane. It was as if she had no idea how to take care of Erwin by herself, so she surrounded herself with men." Levi took another gulp of his Mountain dew. "Anyway, sooner or later she got with this one man, who she claimed to be 'in love' with. The man was an savage, drunk brute who pretty much just used Erwin's mother for sex and a place to live. He would beat the shit out of Erwin and his Mother daily. His Mother would actually send Erwin to school with concealing make-up to cover up the bruises." Levi shivered a bit "Sick ass people. When Erwin turned 17, his step-father kicked him out, and you know what? His Mother didn't stop him. Erwin's been working two jobs ever since just to support himself, one being at your Grandfather's house. The other is a late shift at Wal-Mart."

You buried your face in your hands, shaking your head in pure denial. All this time Erwin had been suffering so much, and you had no idea.

"...He told you this?" You say, your voice quiet and raspy, as though you were about to cry. Levi nodded.

"Yeah. The people in foster care were never exactly nice to me, so I kind of understood how Erwin felt." Levi replied casually.

That did it. You started crying so much. Like, heaving, red faced crying. The type of crying that most couldn't bare to see.

"Hey now..." Levi said, his expression remained the same as always. He reached out one of his toned arms and pulled you towards him. "Stop crying. You look gross when you cry."

Oh, Levi.

"I've been so selfish. This whole time Erwin's always been there for me, and I didn't even bother to ask him how his life was! I just always assumed that he was okay because unlike me, he stayed strong and actually smiled when things were hard! He never gave up! And the one time he screws up, I just toss him aside! I'm such an awful person!" You sobbed into Levi's chest.

Levi frowned at your words "Don't say that, _. What he did was still wrong, and he should feel terrible for it." Levi continued to pull you closer "But still, I hope that hearing his side of things will make you consider forgiving him. He really is a good guy, _. Also, you're not awful. You're very intelligent and mature. No one should have to lose their parents at this age, it's unfair and it's total bullshit. But you're one of the kids that it happen to, so was I and Erwin and hell, a shit ton of other kids. You're not alone here, so you're just going to have to deal with it and carry on. Okay?"

You swallowed really hard, wiping your stained face before speaking. "Okay."

You really enjoyed being this close to Levi. It gave you feelings that you didn't think actually existed. You let your head drift up, meeting eye to eye with him. God, he really was stunning. Not only stunning, but very knowledgeable, stubborn, clever, talented, rude as shit, hilarious and...

Perfect. Levi was just so perfect to you. No one could compare...

As if little people in your heart operated switches and knobs to control you, you lean in closer to Levi. Your eyelids fluttered shut like delicate dragonfly wings, preparing yourself for your very first kiss ever.

But it didn't happen.

Levi could see what you were trying to do. He let out a sigh, gently pushing you away from him.

"No, _. Please stop, I can't do this." Levi whispered lowly to you.

You immediately felt like a fool as you sat back, staring at him. Humiliation and discomposure was visible on your features.

_What the hell? Damn, this was so embarrassing!_

"I'm...sorry." You say, scooting away from him to give him some space. You glanced over at him, not sure of what to say. "I thought you liked me back..."

Levi met your gaze, feeling like such an asshole.

"I just...can't, _. Not now."

You stared at the Breakfast At Tiffany's cast list with wondering eyes, not believing what you saw.

**"Holly Golightly: _"**

You had landed the lead of the play? No way! Since when does stuff like that happen to you? You barely said two words to the people here most of the time!

A toned, tan arm wrapped itself around your short shoulder. You looked up, seeing Ymir looming over you with a smile of perfect teeth and full lips.

"Hey, shortie! Guess our auditions were really a hit! We're Holly and Paul!" Ymir said with great enthusiasm. You chuckled quietly, gazing back up at the cast list, noticing Ymir's name by Paul Varjak.

"Huh, so you really did land the part of Paul? But, you're a girl." You pointed out. Ymir shrugged as she let you go.

"Ladies play the part of men all the time in theater. Besides, I'll be a better Paul than any of the guys who auditioned." Ymir said as you two walked to the cafeteria. "Hey, are you free tonight?"

You nodded as the two of you sat at one of the circle tables in the middle. "Yeah, why?"

Ymir smirked "How would you like to come to a party with me?"

"I think I'd rather sit at home and talk to my hamster all night. Thanks though." You say as you chomp on your sandwich. You weren't a party type of girl. Ymir frowned.

"Oh come on, _. You have to go to a High School party at least once! It's not that bad. Just do it." Ymir pleaded. You let out a sigh. Well, honestly if you went home you'd just be crying and wanting to text Levi. And you couldn't do that. So hey, why not?

"Fine. when?"

"It's starts at 10."

"Goddamn Ymir, that's late for starting." You say with a hint of disgust in your voice.

Ymir chuckled and nodded "I know. Hey, wanna hear some gossip?"

"Sure."

Ymir leaned in toward you, a bit too close for your comfort.

"I hear Mikasa slept with Eren." Ymir whispered.

"What? From who?" You whispered back, rather surprised. Eren was Mikasa's adoptive brother, had been since they were toddlers. He was just as popular as she was. You didn't find it necessarily weird, it's not like they were actually related or anything. It was just...interesting. How can someone just sleep with a person they were suppose to be viewing as a brother their whole life?

"Jean, of course." Ymir answered.

Fucking Jean, man.

"Well, I don't think that's true." You say, zipping up your bag. Ymir shrugged her shoulders.

"Could be, ya never know."

Ah, the library. The place of knowledge and wonder. Where minds think at their best.

You walked into the quiet room, touching the smooth bindings of ancient and new books. You needed to have your daily dose of Sunshine!

Ya know, who ever the hell sunshine was.

Over the past week or so, you and Sunshine had been writing constantly. Your notes kept getting more and more personal with each day. You've told Sunshine things that you wouldn't even tell Pixis! Deep, dark secrets.

Here was just a **few** of your notes:

_"Are you seriously worried about that? Okay, let me put this in a simple manner for you: No one will accept you for who you really are. It's just how things work. There's always going to be people that hate you for no reason. Hell, my own Mother has barely said two words to me in the last year, much less accepted me for who I truly am. Never knew my Dad, and heavens know my Grandparents couldn't care less about what I do. You gotta fake it to make it in this world it seems._

_I'm sorry about your parents. What happen?_

_~Sunshine."_

_" All I'm saying is that it sucks. I just want to be able to be myself and get along with people, ya know? But it won't happen, ever. I act like that's okay, but really it's not. I hate being the grumpy sad girl that everyone see's me as. I hate being sad all the time._

_And they died in a car accident. I couldn't step for in a car for about three weeks after that._

_~Shortcake."_

_"I know how you feel, trust me. I want to join wrestling and not get make fun of for it because of how weak I am. I want to tell my Mother how much I love her. I want to kiss Holly Golightly in the school play. But really, none of it matters. You just have to act happy and actually enjoy your time on this earth. Do it for you, no one else. Because really, you're all you've got when it's all said and done._

_~Sunshine."_

_"Actually, I hear there is not going to be a kissing scene in this one because the person playing Paul is a girl, and it may offend some of the audience. So, I'm pretty sure Mikasa Ackerman hates my guts. Can't exactly tell why, but it really seems like she does lately._

_~Shortcake"_

_"I wouldn't take it personal or anything, Mikasa really doesn't like anyone besides her brother and best friend Armin. It amazes me that she's so popular._

_~Sunshine."_

_"No, I mean she REALLY Doesn't like me. I have her as a partner in a class, and she's always snapping at me and getting really irritated by everything I say. I think it has something to do with me hanging around her cousin._

_~Shortcake."_

_"You mean Levi? I wouldn't hang around him if I were you, but that's none of my business. He's not good with girls, trust me._

_~Sunshine."_

_"Levi's not a bad guy. And we're just friends, so I'm not sure why everyone's freaking out about it._

_~Shortcake."_

_"If you say so. But be careful around him, okay?_

_~Sunshine."_

_"You'll never guess what happen last night. First, my bestfriend slapped me so hard my fucking nose bled, then told me that he loved me. After that, Levi comes up out of no where and takes me away. I swear it was like a John Cusack film! We went to his house, and Levi told me that my bestfriend was severely abused as a child. I cried on his shoulder, then tried to kiss him. I'm such a dumbass, I swear to god. _

_So now, I have no idea what to do. I want to talk to Levi, but i'm too embarrassed and scared too. And I want to forgive my bestfriend, but I'm not sure if he deserves it. Help me!_

_~Shortcake."_

_"I think you should man up and talk to both of them. Can't say I know what to do really because I'm not the one in the situation, but don't just give up on both of them. I already know that I have no chance of getting with the person I'm in love with, but I guess I can't say I've given up on her just yet._

_~Sunshine."_

_" I need some time to think about that. And how do you know? You need to at least try to. Who knows, she may feel the same way!_

_~ShortCake."_

_"Okay. I will (:_

_~Sunshine."_

_"Wonderful (:_

_~ShortCake"_

_"So, what are you going to do?_

_~Sunshine."_

You stared at the note for a very long time, re-reading the piece of paper over and over again. It was strange how these few simple words could boggle your mind to such a great extent.

What were you going to do?

"So, finally stop talking to my cousin?" A beautiful female voice retorted. You looked up in confusion, recognizing the voice.

Mikasa Ackerman.

You couldn't tell if she was pretending to look at books or what, and you really didn't care because she was being rude. You scoffed at the older girl, you would just have to reply to Sunshine tomorrow.

"Mind your own business." You hissed, putting your stuff back into your bag. Mikasa looked down at you, keeping her same calm, content expression.

"You know, he does this to every girl. You're no different." Mikasa stated faintly, her words pricking at you like bee stings. Not only did you NOT want to talk about Levi at the moment, but Mikasa was personally attacking you here! Of course, Mikasa wasn't the nicest person to begin with, but you didn't know that she could be this mean.

"What's your problem? I barely know you." You say, standing to your short height.

"I don't have a problem. I'm just giving you honest advice, since you clearly were too naive to understand it the first time." Mikasa said, running her pale fingers over the rim of a Harry Potter book. "Ask Petra."

_Petra?_

Wait...Petra...that name sounded so familiar to you.

You couldn't take this shit today. Not today, not from anyone.

"Look cover girl, I don't know who you think you are, but you seriously just need to keep your mouth clamped. Again, it's none of your business what I do! Or what Levi does, because you clearly don't care about him." You riposte, red in the face. "We're just friends. God, I shouldn't have to hear this from some one who fucks her own brother!

Okay, you have absolutely no idea why you said that last part. It was flat out mean and cruel, but you said it. The rumor was probably bad enough as it is, and you were rubbing it in Mikasa's face.

You didn't have time to think about any of that though. All of your thoughts were scrambled when Mikasa smashed her fist into your face, making you fall back against the bookshelf, knocking over numerous books. You gazed up at Mikasa in pure astonishment, not all together processing what had just happen before she hit you once more, picking you up by the collar with ease and slamming your small form against the wall.

Good God, she was so strong!

You grabbed her hands, trying to pry them from your shirt as you gagged. You were clever, kneeing Mikasa in the stomach sharply so that she would drop you before making your own brutal punch to Mikasa's face.

This continued on and of course drawled attention from other students and staff, and you both got your rebel asses sent down to the principals office.

"Expelled for three days and a fine? What on earth were you thinking, _?" Pixis spat, holding up the paper work for your misbehavior. You gave a shrug.

"She hit me first!"

Of course Mikasa ended up totally beating your ass in the end, she was Mikasa after all. However, you managed to get a few good punches at her. Many people would be surprised by that, since she's an Ackerman and is a striking 8 inches taller than you are. Maybe this three days would give you time for some of your bruises to go away.

Pixis rolled his eyes at you and sighed. "Go to your room, _."

And so you did.

Time to get ready for the party! Of course Pixis wouldn't let you go, so you would have to sneak out.

You threw on a long sleeved, silky dark purple blouse and black skinny jeans, coupled with an adorable pair of black jimmy choos that made you a little over 5 foot tall. You fixed your hair and put on some make up to cover up your bruises.

You glanced at the alarm clock sitting neatly on the side of your dresser. It read 9:50 PM. Pixis normally fell asleep super early, so you would have no problem walking out the front door.

You grabbed your jacket before heading out. Your jimmy choos made tip-tap noises across the cold side walk as you made your way towards Ymir's car.

"Hey." You say as you opened the car door, stepping into the warmth.

"Hey." Ymir said before taking off. She glanced over at you for a moment before turning her eyes back to the road. "You're all dolled up!"

You chuckled, twirling a piece of your hair between your frail fingers "Haha, yeah.." You say.

"I like it! You look hot!" Ymir stated boldly. You can feel yourself blush a beautiful ruby shade.

"Thanks. So, who's party is this?" You asked, staring out the car window. You watched as the serniery changed drastically. Moving buildings, lights and side walks soon turned into moving shrubs, trees and bushes. You were honestly extremely nervous about going.

"It's actually Sasha's. Not sure if you know her since she's a junior. She lives out in the country and her parents are normally gone at work, so we can pretty much be as loud and obnoxious as we want." Ymir said, smiling over at you. You smiled back.

"Okay."

"Wanna listen to some Journey?"

"Hell yeah."

Ymir opened up Pandora on her phone, which was hooked up to her car speakers. She clicked on the Journey radio. You and her both proceeded to jam out and sing to 'Wheel in the sky' together.

_"Winter is here again oh Lord,_

_Haven't been home in a year or more_

_I hope she holds on a little longer_

_Sent a letter on a long summer day_

_Made of silver, not of clay_

_I've been runnin' down this dusty road_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin!"_

So, the party was totally like you had expected it to be. Everyone was drunk off their asses and acting like total idiots.

"Let's watch a movie!" A very drunk Connie said, slouching over onto Sasha's side "Something scary!"

"What about The Conjuring?" Sasha offered. You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Tch, that movie is most defiantly not scary." You say quietly.

You had developed the whole 'Tch' thing from Levi, clearly.

Everyone turned their attention towards you.

Drunk mother fucking Reiner threw his heavy arm around you, his cheeks flushed and a big grin on his face. You would never admit it, but he looked quite adorable.

"_! Look at you! You're so smart and pretty, has anyone ever told you that? We all know Bert thinks your pretty! He's had a crush on you forever now! The fox~!" Reiner stated, letting out some strong laughter. He was so fucking zonked. "Why don't you have a drink, _?"

You rolled your gorgeous (e/c) eyes, glancing up at the tall boy. Your long eyelashes were covered in perfect layers of mascara. You then averted your gaze away from Reiner and towards Bertholdt, the only one other than you who was NOT drunk. He was a blushing mess.

"S-Sorry, _!" Bertholdt said, perturbed, unhooking Reiner's arm from around your shoulder. "He gets this way when he's drunk...I'm sorry."

You smiled, giggling a bit at how sweet Bertholdt was being. This made Bertholdt blush even brighter and literally drop Reiner as he stared at your beauty in awe.

"Hey!" Reiner complained, rubbing his sore head. A mischievous grin then formed on the handsome seniors face.

"So, _, I hear that you gave Mikasa what she deserved today!" Reiner stated. Everyone in the room hushed up, all eyes were on you. You felt so exposed and embarrassed.

Fuck you, Reiner.

"Well, she's the one who started it and finished it. I did punch her a few times though." You say, being totally honest as you took a drink of your coke. Reiner's smile grew.

"That's incredible that you were even able to hit her!" Reiner stated, turning his head. "Oh Annie~!" The plastered Reiner sang. He walked over to the tiny blonde, who was slumped over in a bean bag chair, drunk off her ass, ready to pass out.

"The hell do you want?" Annie scoffed, her left arm resting over her sozzled face. Reiner went up behind her, giving her shoulders a gentle squease.

"Remember that bet we made? Ya know, the one where you said if anyone could lay a hand on Mikasa, you'd kiss them?"

**WHAT.**

**THE.**

**ACTUAL.**

**FUCK.**

"Ohhhh, yeah I remember." Annie said, throwing her wasted self up. She tightened her rumpled bun and walked over towards you. Before you had any time to protest, the girl grabbed your face, crashing her lips onto yours. She tasted like a mixture of alcohol and cherry chapstick. Everyone in the room either whistled or cheered at the two of you. You were so shocked, you weren't able to push Annie away. Thankfully, she pulled away on her own after about five seconds, licking her lips.

"Man, you kiss almost as good as Levi." The blonde girl teased, making the whole room burst into laughter. You honestly felt as though you were about to cry, pushing past Annie and the others and running out into the cold night.

"Wait! _!" You heard Ymir call out in destress, but you ignored her.

"Oh, just let her calm down. She's fine." Annie scoffed. Ymir rolled her eyes at the girl, clenching her fist tightly.

"I'm sorry, _..."

You sat on the front steps of the porch, burying your face in your knees. What were you suppose to do? You couldn't just walk home at this time, you were at least 10 miles out of town. Fuck, not only was your first kiss with a girl, but it was with one you barely knew in front of a bunch of jerks! God, why did you even agree to come to this dumbass party?

"You okay?" A quiet voice questioned. You jumped in surprise, turning to see Historia sitting on the corner of the porch step across from you. You hadn't even noticed her. She looked different than she normally did. Her sky blue eyes seemed...cloudy, and empty. She wore a blank expression, a black hood drifted over her head.

"Oh, hey Historia." You say, shivering. Your blouse was rather thin after all. You didn't want to go back inside and get your jacket. Historia rolled her eyes at you, taking off her pull-over jacket and handing it to you.

"Here." She said blankly. You shook your head.

"Oh thank you, but it's okay, I'm fine-"

"Just take it."

You were so surprised by Historia's harsh tone. Maybe she was drunk? You sighed, taking the jacket.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

You glanced over at her, noticing how small she really was. Your eyes trailed over her body, from her face, legs, stomach, and...

You gasped loudly.

"Historia! Your...arms.." You say with a shaking voice, covering your mouth with your hand. Historia casually glanced down at her arms. Deep, long cuts lay criss-cross upon her once beautiful pale skin, heating red. It was heartbreaking to see. The popular, beautiful, caring girl that volunteered at the library couldn't cut herself! It didn't make any sense!

"Oh, yeah that." Historia said, gently grabbing your own arm. She pulled down the thin, purple long sleeves of your blouse, revealing the exact same brutal mess on your own arms.

"What about your arms?" The tiny blonde girl whispered to you.

You went totally silent.

"How...how did you know?" You say faintly, your words barely audible. Historia gave you small smirk, leaning back.

"Because you told me." The petite beauty said, her elegant rose eyelids fluttering open to look at you. You were completely muddled by her words. You wouldn't dare tell anyone about this.

You wouldn't tell...anyone...but...

**Oh my god.**

"...Sunshine?" You say, your voice cracking as you stared at the girl in stupefaction.

Historia nodded. "Bingo."

"Holy shit."

"Yup."

"This is insane."

"I know...By the way, you never answered my last question." Historia said, crossing her cut-up arms over her chest.

"Your last question? Oh yeah! Mikasa kicked my ass before I could reply."

Historia chuckled.

"But I did save the note." You say, reaching into the pocket of your skinny jeans to pull out a crumpled yellow sticky note. As you read the writing, you heard Historia say...

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Her words echoed on and on, all the way up to endless void of space.

You shook your head. "I don't know..."

Historia nodded, not wanting to push you any further. If you didn't know, then you didn't know. And that was totally understandable. Both you and Historia stared up into the crisp night, all of your hurt some how washed away just for a moment as the calm silver moon captivated you.

"Hey, Historia..." You say quietly, looking over at the girl.

"Hmm..Yeah?" Historia answered, still looking up at the magnificent night sky. You took in a deep breath.

"When you said you wanted to kiss Holly in the play...were you being serious?"

Historia was now looking at you. It took her a moment, but she soon gave a clear nod.

"Yes, I was."

"So...you're..."

"A lesbian? Yeah."

"Oh, okay."

Historia chuckled, scooting closer to you. "I also love you."

"W-What?"

Historia ignored your shocked expression and continued "_, It's clear that you're in love with Levi." Historia stated. Your eyes became wide as her small hands went up to touch your face.

"But...just this once..."

And then she kissed you. Of course you didn't kiss back, but you noticed, unlike Annie, Historia's kiss was gentle and sweet, filled with love and honest emotion.

She tasted like skittles.

Historia finally pulled away from you, gazing at your astonishing beauty with wondering sky blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful, _..."

You then heard the shifting of feet on concrete. Both you and Historia turned your heads to see Levi, standing there stunned. His eyes were wide in shock, and he was blushing like a fair red rose blooming in winter.

Historia smirked, standing up. She walked over to Levi and gave him a good, hard pat on the shoulder.

"She's all yours, tiger." Historia stated boldly before she walked over to her car and drove off, leaving both you and Levi dazed in confusion.

_Woah..._

"I can't believe you kissed two girls. And you weren't even drunk." Levi said. The two of you were currently sitting in the parking lot of sonic in Levi's car, chowing down on a chicken dinner. Levi let his head fall on the side of your shoulder, slightly nuzzling his face into the fabric of your clothing with sleepy eyes. You thought he looked absolutely adorable.

Damn, why was he doing this to you?

You smiled "Yup. a very zonked Annie got my first kiss before you did."

"Don't be an ass, _"

"I'm not being one." You chuckled, holding your arms up in defense "It's just the truth." You reached a hand down, picking up a fry before feeding it to Levi, your arm wrapping around his upper half to pull him closer.

"Was the party fun other than that?"

"Not at all. I did meet Sunshine though."

Levi lifted his head up to look at you as he spoke. "Really? Who?"

A smile formed upon your delicate lips "That's a secret that I'll take to my grave, dear."

Levi rolled his silver-blue eyes at you in annoyance "Yeah, okay. Well, it's getting late. I'm pretty sure they're about to close here." Levi said, lifting himself up off of your shoulder. It felt so cold without him there.

"Yeah..." You say, looking down at your food. You really wanted to ask him why everyone was telling you to stay away from him. You've been wanting to do that this whole time...but you just couldn't. You didn't have the courage. And you didn't even know why!

**Just ask him.**

**Come on, do it!**

**What the hell are you waiting for?**

**Ask him!**

**Seriously, do it now!**

**Fuck.**

"Levi." You began as Levi pulled out onto the main road. No more 'oh, we'll talk about it another day.' You were going to get an answer tonight.

Levi glanced over at you before turning his attention back to the road, just to let you know that he was listening. "Yeah?"

You took a deep breath, gazing out the window. "Remember when Erwin slapped me? Well, it was because he warned me not to go around you, but I pretty much told him that I was going around you no matter what. I also got into a fight with your cousin, Mikasa, and I believe it was ultimately over you. Even Sunshine told me to stay away from you."

Levi was silent, not a word slipped past his taciturn lips as he listened to you speak.

You turned to face him now. This is it, you were actually telling him! Oh, it felt so good to finally get this off of your chest.

"Levi, I-"

Before you could finish that sentence, a speeding van came and plowed into the side of Levi's Mercedes Benz, skidding the nice car across the busy road before crashing into two more cars. You felt your entire body rock violently back and forth, whipping your neck into the glass window, making it shatter. When the other cars hit, you felt your tight seatbelt cut into your flesh, your body swung forward and your head smashed against the dashboard. You had tried to put your arms out to protect yourself from some of the blow, it was really the only thing that you could think of. Bad idea. You heard the bone of your right arm snap, feeling as though a hot iron was being placed on your skin while someone was stabbing it over and over. It seemed to drag on and on forever, the burning, slicing of soft flesh, the sound of metal on metal crashing together.

When the car finally came to an agonizingly slow stop, you cracked your heavy eyelids open. You heard blaring car horns, devastating screams of other drivers. Blood and make-up caked your face, melting down your chin and lips onto your chest and broken arm, revealing some of the bruises Mikasa have given you earlier. You tried to move, but nothing would function. You were like a stiff toy soldier.

After a while, you gained up enough energy to tilt your stove-up neck to the side to look at Levi. He looked just as bad or worse as you did, only unlike you, he was breathing hard, so hard and fast that no air was getting to his lungs.

Hyperventilating.

You have no idea how you did it, but you some how managed to get your right arm, the one that wasn't broken, up high enough to cover Levi's mouth with your hands. You had heard that this could help someone during hyperventilation because they would be taking in as much oxygen as they were carbondioxide. Kind of like breathing into a bag. Thankfully, it worked and Levi's breathing slowed down.

You let your arm go limp, staring at him with a blank expression. You held no emotion what so ever and neither did he.

"...Are you okay?" You pretty much mouthed, because your voice was so quiet and indistinct. You could barely move your lips to talk. It all hurt too much.

Levi was quiet for a moment, staring at your damaged face.

"I can't move my legs..." Levi finally said. Your eyes drifted to the wheel, your vision becoming more and more nebulous by the second. The front of the car was crunch up like a slinky, and Levi's legs were stuck underneath the dashboard, probably banged up along with them.

"Can you feel them...?" You say after a while of staring, your voice raspy and vague.

Levi shook his head no.

The two of you just sat there for a moment, listening to the symphony of cries and pain, the stop lights scorching your now sensitive eyes.

"...I killed someone." Levi whispered, not looking at you.

You said nothing. You weren't even sure if you had heard right, maybe you were hallucinating and about to black out. Yeah, that seemed more realistic anyway.

It was only until Levi continued on that you knew it was real.

"To me, love has always been a bullshit feeling. That nefarious, black tree grew from the seed of my parents leaving me I guess. I never got over it. So, I would have sex with any girl I saw. I didn't care who it was or how I made them feel. As long as I was happy." Levi said, though his voice was quiet, his words beat into your head like a loud drum. He looked over at you, meeting your gaze. His eyes pierced you like silver bullets.

"Then, Petra came along. She was new, kind, innocent. Everyone loved Petra." Levi continued.

Petra...

_Oh, Petra!_

**Oh no...**

"The day came when Petra told me that she loved me. She didn't care what others thought of me or how many girls I had been with. I humored her for my own damn good, and took her virginity. It meant nothing to me though. She meant nothing to me...but I meant the world to her."

You felt boiling hot tears run down your battered face. You knew exactly where this was going.

"It wasn't long before I dumped her and moved onto the next girl. But Petra...couldn't let go. It drove her insane to see me with other women. And I..I just didn't care." Levi said, trying to keep his head up, but it was clear that he was on the verge of passing out.

"She told me one day to come by her house, so that we could talk about just being friends. I was really happy because I thought she was finally getting over me. Then, I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore...but..when I walked up to her room...there she was, in her bed with my jacket covering her body. Lifeless. She left a note, telling everyone how much she loved them, and how much she hated herself. And how...she had been pregnant...with my child..."

As you listened on, a flashback of you and Erwin sitting in the field a week before school started came to you

_"A few months ago...a very close friend of mine passed away." His words echoed in your ear, playing over and over like a symphony of scrapes and bruises. You were sitting up fully now. Erwin looked like a gargantuan giant compared to you._

_"Really? Oh, I'm so..so sorry, Erwin..." You said with a sincere tone. His blank expression of course didn't change, you hadn't expected it too. Your sympathy wouldn't help him, but it could at least spark up his heart. Even if it was just for a second. You then found yourself saying the words that you had heard an uncountable number of times in the past year._

_"It's going to be okay, Erwin." You say while patting him on the back. The phrase slid past your dry tongue, leaving a sour taste in your mouth._

_Erwin frowned at you. You saw a silver tear run down his cheek. His normal Sunny Day eyes now had thick storm clouds cascading over them._

_And the rain was pouring, hard._

_"It's not fucking okay, _, and you out of all people should know that."_

It all made sense now.

"I really am a despicable human being, _. A detestable, loathsome, abhorrent piece of shit. I make myself sick, and I deserved to lose all of my friends. Olou, Eld, Gunther...Erwin...I deserved to lose them all. And I don't deserve someone like you...which is why..I couldn't possibly be with you...ever" Levi said, before his head slumped to the side, finally fainting.

Your mind was a scrambled egg. Why didn't you hate him? It would make things easier.

You reached your tiny hand over to his, locking your fingers together. You held his hand as tightly as you could, your vision becoming an obscure, misty blotch. The last thing you heard were the sound of ambulances and police sirens.

_You're too precious for this shit world, _..._

**Don't worry, there will be more! xD I'm sorry if any part of this offended anyone, but I left a warning note at the beginning, haha :P This was soooo hard to write...it's insane. I really hope you were all able to connect with it and enjoy! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
